zwariowana_ekipafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:NigrumNight/Zwariowana Ekipa x Reader
Dobra a więc : ten blog działa na podobnej zasadzie jak 'Historie ZE' z tym wyjątkiem, że "rozdziały" będą się pojawiać gdy ktoś złoży zamówienie. I tak, można zamawiać lemony... Zamówienia składamy pod tym blogiem ;-; jeśli ktoś chce Readera jako specjała proszę mnie o tym uprzedzić zanim zacznę pisać w normalnej wersji. To już dwa lata...- II Rocznica powstania Zwariowanej Ekipy (2017) : ZE x Reader - Nie mogłaś lżej go walnąć!? - krzyczała jakaś dziewczyna. - Przestraszył mnie, okej!? Kto to wogóle do kurwy jest? - usłyszałeś drugi głos. Otworzyłeś leniwie oczy po czym złapałeś się za obolałą głowę. Czułeś jakby ktoś ci przejechał po niej tirem, jednak wiedziałeś, że po prostu ktoś użył za dużo siły w uderzeniu. Podniosłeś się powoli z miękkiego łóżka po czym rozejrzałeś po pomieszczeniu w którym przebywałeś. Przed łóżkiem stała dosyć niska dziewczyna z czarnymi włosami i ciemno brązowymi oczami, których spojrzenie było aktualnie wlepione w ciebie. Obok drzwi dostrzegłeś również szatynkę z kapturem na głowie, który skutecznie zasłaniał jej oczy. Najbardziej przeraziła cię jednak siekiera w jej lewej ręce... - Gdzie ja jestem? - zapytałeś, starając się zignorować fakt, że szatynka może rzucić w ciebie bronią. - Na Wyspie Zwariowanej Ekipy - odpowiedziała spokojnie brunetka. Odwróciła się na moment do drugiej dziewczyny.- Zostaw tą siekierę, nie widzisz, że go wystraszyłaś deklu? - I dobrze. Niech wie, że nie zawacham się jej użyć - mruknęła zakapturzona postać. - Jak z dzieckiem - brązowooka przewróciła oczami.- Wybacz za nią, coś jej odbija ostatnio. Chyba znowu jest w ciąży. - Żadnej ciąży! - warknęła szatynka.- Niewyspana jestem po prostu... - To zacznij spać a nie siedzieć do późna na wattpadzie - widziałeś jak czarnowłosa ponownie przewraca oczami. Mimowolnie zachichotałeś pod nosem.- Swoją drogą, jak masz na imię? - Imię - padła odpowiedź z twoich ust. - A...wy? - Amelia, ale mów mi Mela - przedstawiła się brunetka.- A tamten dzikus w drzwiach to Zuza. - Dzięki Mela, ale umiem sama się przedstawić - westchnęła szatynka, zdejmując kaptur. Oczy Zuzy również były koloru brązowego.- Skoro Fangirl powiedziała ci moje imię to raczej nie muszę ci mówić je po raz kolejny, nie? - Tsa... Przydałoby się by Imię poznał resztę - Mela odwróciła się do Zuzki. - Racja. To ty go przedstaw a ja pójdę do Mikkala i Nerty - i wyszła. - Jak zawsze pomocna...- mruknęła pod nosem. - Zgaduje, że nazwa wyspy nie jest przypadkowa? - zapytałeś, przekrzywiając lekko głowę w prawo. - Masz rację. Trafiłeś pod "opiekę" Zwariowanej Ekipy! Kto wie, może nawet uda ci się zostać członkiem naszej zwariowanej "rodzinki"? - Jak na razie to mam nadzieję, że uda mi się dogadać z resztą. - No to chodźmy! Dziewczyna pociągnęła cię za rękę po czym wyciągnęła siłą z pokoju, nie zważając na twoje potknięcie się o próg. Brunetka ignorowała twoje prośby o puszczenie twojego nadgarstka lub chociaż poluzowania uścisku. Z jednej strony trochę cię to drażniło a z drugiej szczerze bawiło, widać było jak brunetka zaangażowała się w powierzone jej zadanie. - Mela! Nie tak szybko! - krzyknąłeś gdy byliście na schodach. Jeszcze chwila i byście zlecieli na parter. - Nie pękaj Imię! Przecież przeżyliśmy - dziewczyna machnęła ręką z uśmiechem. W tym momencie podeszła (a raczej przybiegła) do was czerwonowłosa osobistość z ciemnoniebieskimi oczami, ukrytymi za szkłami czerwonych okularów. Na twarzy miała szeroki uśmiech przez który wyglądała nieco jak jakiś psychopata... Jak Jeff The Killer na przykład. - Hej! - przywitała się łapiąc oddech.- Kurna muszę poprawić kondycję... - Ta....Imię ten rudzielec to Aga. Aga, Imię - przedstawiła was Mela by po chwili zostawić was samych ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) . - Miło mi cię poznać - powiedziałeś po chwili milczenia. - Ciebie również Imienia - znowu ten szeroki uśmiech.- Yh, wiesz ja idę powkurzać Zuzię więc może iść na razie do kuchni, co? BA w niej jest. Wytłumaczyła ci pospiesznie jak dojść do pomieszczenia po czym uciekła na piętro, krzycząc jednocześnie imię poznanej wcześniej szatynki. Zaśmiałeś się krótko kręcąc głową po czym skierowałeś się zgodnie z wskazówkami Agi do kuchni. W pomieszczeniu dostrzegłeś odwróconą do ciebie tyłem brunetkę. Kiedy już miałeś do niej podejść, ta odwróciła się gwałtownie. - Oh, obudziłeś się wreszcie - powiedziała z uśmiechem.- Dwa dni byłeś nieprzytomny... - ILE!? - wyrwało ci się. Skrzywiła sie nieco na twoją reakcję. - Dwa dni - powtórzyła.- Nieźle cię Nigrum załatwiła. - Nigrum? - zdziwiłeś, mrugając szybko. - Jeden z Pseudonimów Zuzy - odparła szybko, powracając do ozdabiania ciasta.- Tak wogóle to jestem Roksana ale możesz mi mówić 'BA'. - Imię - uśmiechnąłeś się lekko, patrząc nieustannie na poczynania brunetki.- Dlaczego BA? - To skrót od mojego pseudonimu, BlackAngel. Tak się przyjęło - wzruszyła ramionami spoglądając na ciebie swoimi świecącymi, zielonymi oczami. - Rozumiem - pokiwałeś głową z uśmiechem. Dziewczyna dekorowała ciasto i jednocześnie z tobą rozmawiała, przez co w pewnym momencie upuściła miskę z kremem na twoje spodnie. Zakryła usta dłonią. - P-przepraszam! - jej twarz zrobiła się czerwona.- Ja nie chciałam, wybacz! - Nic się nie stało - zaśmiałeś się wstając z krzesła. Spojrzałeś na białą plamę na twoim kroczu. Trochę dziwnie to musiało wyglądać. - Wybacz...- jęknęła, sama spoglądając na twoją plamę na spodniach. (uuuu BA, zboczuszku xD) - Ym...macie może coś w co mógłbym sie przebrać? - poprosiłeś nieśmiało. - A tak! Chodź ze mną - pociągnęła cię za rękę na piętro. Przeszliście po schodach po czym znaleźliście się na piętrze. Dopiero teraz mogłeś się wszystkiemu przyjrzeć. Byliście w dosyć długim korytarzu z 12 różnokolorowymi drzwiami po bokach, zapewne prowadzących do pokoi członków tej zwariowanej gromadki. Weszliście do pierwszego pomieszczenia z ciemnoniebieskimi drzwiami. Na środku stała poznana ci na początku brunetka. - Mela! Mamy może jakieś spodnie dla Imię? - zapytała BA, podchodząc bliżej do dziewczyny. Amelia uniosła brew po czym spojrzała zdziwiona na twoje spodnie. Zaśmiała się widząc białą plamę na co ty pokryłeś się automatycznie rumieńcem. - Hmmm, wydaje mi się, że zostały jakieś po...- tu urwała gdy drzwi od pokoju się gwałtownie otworzyły. W progu stała Zuza z miską na pranie, wypełnioną ubraniami a zaraz obok niej była Aga, mówiąca non stop "Zuziu", "Ziuzianećko" itp. Widać było, że szatynka jest mocno wkurwiona przez zachowanie rudej i ledwo się powstrzymuje by nie zrobić jej krzywdy. - Zabierzcie tą kurwę ode mnie - warknęła w końcu, zerkając na Agę. - A oto i klasyczny obraz relacji Agi z Zuzą - powiedziała Mela ze śmiechem, kładąc ci rękę na ramieniu.- Lepiej się przyzwyczajaj, takie coś zdarza się tu codziennie. - Zwariuję z tym rudzielcem - westchnęła Zuzga, gdy potok słów z ust Agi nie ustępował. - A myślałam, że ty już dawno zwariowałaś...- napomknęła BA. - W sumie racja...- mruknęła, drapiąc się po karku.- Ej właśnie, Imię, czemu masz białą plamę na kroczu? - BA - odpowiedziałeś tylko, siląc się na delikatny uśmiech. - Uuuuuu - zabuczała brązowooka, szturchając Agę łokciem. Ta w odpowiedzi zrobiła lennyfejsa. - Co tu tak głośno, co? - do pomieszczenia wszedł zaspany chłopak. - No proszę, śpioch się zbudził - Mela pokiwała głową.- Młody, może się przedstawisz? - Jestem starszy od ciebie, Mela - burknął obrażony by po chwili podejść do ciebie.- Paweł jestem. - Imię - uśmiechnąłeś się podając rękę, którą uścisnął. - W końcu jakiś facet w Ekipie! - ucieszył się Pałeł.- Tak to praktycznie same baby były... - Ej! - szatynka nadepnęła na stopę bruneta, który od razu się złapał za obolałą część ciała. - Za co to!? - jęknął. - Za głupotę - fuknęła, krzyżując ramiona. - Pałeł - zagadnęła BA.- Masz może jakieś spodnie, które mógłbyś pożyczyć Imię? - Mam - pokiwał głową po czym zabrał cię do swojego pokoju. Po pół godzinie Wszyscy byli na tarasie świętując. Jak się okazało, trafiłeś na drugą rocznicę powstania Zwariowanej Ekipy. Dużo się nasłuchałeś, przede wszystkim śmiesznych wpadek z ich udziałem. Impreza trwała do 1 w nocy i dopiero wtedy postanowiliście już pójść spać, biorąc pod uwagę stan w jakim był Pałeł i Aga. Jedynymi osobami, które nie piły były Amelia i Zuza. Pierwsza nie mogła ze względów zdrowotnych a druga wolała być trzeźwa przy opiece nad dziećmi. Nie wiedziałeś zbytnio o co chodzi, ale ci to specjalnie nie przeszkadzało. Leżąc już w wyznaczonym tobie pokoju myślałeś o tym wszystkimi co dzisiaj przeżyłeś. Czyżby spodobało ci się życie na WZE? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadanie Kategoria:Zawieszone